warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloudy Adders
This story is a collab by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart, writing Adderpaw's chapters, and Mistybird, writing Cloudypaw's chapters. Blurb Adderpaw longs to be a warrior. His friend, Tigerflame, has already become one. He waits patiently to be a warrior, but unknown to him, Cloudypaw likes him. Cloudypaw must try to win his heart and together they follow the path of a warrior. Chapter 1- Adderpaw Adderpaw yawned and stretched in his nest, staring out into the frosty wind. He got to his paws and shook his pelt, grooming his brown tabby fur carefully. "Adderpaw, the sunhigh patrol is waiting for you," Tigerflame meowed, bounding over. "Fine," Adderpaw shrugged. He didn't know where his mentor was. He never seemed to be around, which was probably why Tigerflame was a warrior already. Much to his dismay, Tigerflame had started to take over his training. He knew Tigerflame was just trying to help him become a warrior faster, but he didn't like the fact that his best friend was now his mentor. Tigerflame and Adderpaw headed off to where Ashflight, Hazelclaw, and Aquatail were waiting to go on patrol. "Let's get going," Hazelclaw meowed, "Stormstar wants us to hunt as much as possible." Duskleaf led the way out of camp and they followed him to the pune copse. It was blanketed in snow. Aquatail sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell like there's much prey here," she commented. "It may look that way, but yesterday when my patrol came by here, there was a nest crawling with mice under a tree root," Ashflight replied. "Let's find it!" Tigerflame's eyes lit up, "Maybe if we catch enough, Adderpaw can be a warrior!" Hazelclaw shrugged, "Maybe, but not many apprentices become warriors by merely catching prey." Adderpaw flicked his ears in annoyance and sniffed around a tree root, uncovering a large hole in the ground. "Look he found it!" Tigerflame called. Ashflight, Aquatail, and Hazelclaw hurried over and watched as Adderpaw stuck his paw into the mouse hole and slashed his claw around. He felt his claws hit many small, warm bodies, a sharp sting, and a sticky substance on his paws. He scooped out a pile of dead mice the size of a pheasant. Adderpaw gazed at the other cats, his chest puffed up with pride and he swiftly licked his stinging paw. "One of them bit you," Ashflight observed. Adderpaw nodded and meowed, "Look at all the mice." "Let's take the mice back to camp," Hazelclaw meowed, "You can have your paw treated, I will tell Stormstar of your catches and Aquatail, Ashflight, Tigerflame, and I can go back out. You can rest." "You can gossip and catch me up later," Tigerflame added. "But..." Adderpaw protested. "No 'buts'," Aquatail meowed gently. "You can talk to my daughter, Cloudypaw," Ashflight suggested, "Her mentor gave her the day off today." Adderpaw heaved a sigh, grabbed a few of the mice and led them back to camp. They put the mice on the pile. Adderpaw took two and headed to the medicine cat's den, feeling miserable. Might as well talk to Cloudypaw after this. It seems like the only thing I can do. A spark of anger surged through him, I'm never going to be a warrior at this rate! Chapter 2 - Cloudypaw Cloudypaw paced around camp, looking for something to do. Her mentor, Hazelclaw had given her the day off. Glancing around the camp, she padded to the Stream. Cloudypaw saw Songpaw and Moonpaw. Moonpaw pushed Songpaw into the river, and grinned. "You're gonna pay for that!" Songpaw laughed. I had to grin at this. Beavertail walked over to them with a mouse in his jaws. "You two were supposed to be hunting, not playing," he said. Beavertail glared at them. The two sheepishly walked off to find some prey. Cloudypaw walked back to camp, the breeze ruffling her fur. Clouds were covering the sun, and it looked like it was about to rain. Quickening her pace, she glanced at the ground. When she arrived at camp, she ran into Adderpaw. "Oh hi Adderpaw!" She said, a bit quickly. "Hi Cloudypaw, do you want to hunt at the Pine Copse?" He asked her. A smile lit up Cloudypaw's face. "Of course!" She answered. "Race you there!" He smiled and dashed off. Cloudypaw raced after him. It had started to rain, and her paws splashed against the mud. I finally caught up to him. Panting, we slowed down and stopped at the Pine Copse. Sitting in the protection from the rain under a tree, we started to chat. "Maybe if we catch enough prey, we'll become warriors!" Adderpaw thought out loud. Cloudypaw smiled. "Doubt it, but we can give it a try!" Cloudypaw replied. A mouse was skittering around, trying to find some food. They grinned and both pounced at the same time. The two crashed into each other, letting the mouse escape. "Oof." She muttered and shook the mud off her fur. While Adderpaw was still dizzy, Cloudypaw spotted a vole. She quickly pounced on it and snapped it's neck. They walked back to camp, pelts soaked and brushing against each others'. "Nice job you two." Dawnbrook praised. Adderpaw smiled. "Can we become warriors yet?" He asked hopefully. "Not before Owlpaw and Larkpaw do, they're much older then you. But soon, I can promise you that." Dawnbrook purred. Chapter 3 - Adderpaw Adderpaw stormed into the apprentice den and flopped down in his nest. Anger surged through him and he felt a storm going on in his head. He stared at all the other apprentices, who were all done training for the day, just watching absentmindedly. He itched to be a warrior. He pricked his ears to listen in on the others's lives. Rainpaw was talking to Lilypaw and Thunderpaw about something he couldn't quite hear. After all his moons in the apprentices's den, he knew what was coming next. Sure enough Redpaw and Driftpaw, who were in their nests, looking up and grimaced at the three. Adderpaw followed Redpaw's gaze to Hailpaw who was padding up to Rainpaw. He saw Redpaw smile and call, "Hey, Rainpaw! When was the last time you groomed yourself! I can smell you halfway across the territory! You can't imagine what your smell is like here!" She waved her tail in front of her nose as if she was waving the unpresent odor away. Driftpaw followed her lead. "Redpaw!" her brother, Darkfeather scolded, "That wasn't nice!" Redpaw ignored him. Rainpaw's mouth gaped wide with shock and to Hailpaw who had frozen and backed a bit away. Rainpaw bristled and retorted, "I thought that was coming from you!" It went on like that for a while, then Adderpaw turned his attention elsewhere. He saw Rushpaw, Fierypaw, Icypaw, and Shockpaw all in a group talking. He saw Turtlepaw, Eclipsepaw, Nightpaw, Airpaw, Weatherpaw, and Stonepaw in one corner all in a group staying out of the business of the popular cats. Serpentpaw was grooming herself. Northpaw was flirting with Meadowpaw. The list went on and on. He turned to see Lionpaw gazing at Redpaw expectantly, but he strolled over to one side of the apprentices's den where Cloudypaw was sitting. "Hey, gorgeous!" Lionpaw purred, leaning against the wall of the den. Cloudypaw blushed, "Hi." Adderpaw bristled indignantly. If Lionpaw got her under a spell, he would break her heart. He had seen it before. Adderpaw didn't know why he wanted to rush and protect Cloudypaw, but he just did. Maybe it's because she has been so nice to me, ''Adderpaw decided and he stalked over to the younger tom and growled, "Back off!" Lionpaw looked taken aback, "Why? What am I doing?" "You'll break her heart!" Lionpaw's eyes glimmered mischievously, "Oh, I see. I guess I'll go now!" Adderpaw as Lionpaw strolled off and he turned around. Cloudypaw was looking up at him with bright green eyes, "Thank you!" Adderpaw shrugged, "Don't mention it." He went back to his nest and fell asleep. Chapter 4 - Cloudypaw ''Lionpaw? Seriously? That were Cloudypaw thoughts at the time. She needed to thank Adderpaw, but let it drift from her mid. Cloudypaw peered out of the den, and into the sky. It looked like it was about moonhigh. "Hazelclaw? Can I go on the moonhigh patrol?" Cloudypaw asked, and Hazelclaw nodded. "Take Adderpaw, Roseshadow, and Icebreeze." Hazelclaw advised, and went back on duty. Cloudypaw nodded, her smile hardly noticeable. She quietly padded into the apprentice's den. "Adderpaw," I whispered, "Adderpaw!" Cloudypaw said, a lot more loud, but still careful not to wake the others. He rolled around in his nest. Then I hit him with my paw. "WhisperClan's invading!" Adderpaw screamed and jumped up. A few apprentices stirred. Proof we'd do terribly if WhisperClan did invade. She thought. "Oh. It's just you Cloudypaw." Adderpaw said, sighing in relief. "Yeah. You're on the moonhigh patrol." Cloudypaw told the tom, and he nodded. "Let's go get Icebreeze and Roseshadow." They walked to the warriors den and woke them, though Roseshadow was quite grumpy about it. The cats headed off toward the stream to check for any rogues. They checked the borders and then sat down. "I wonder what would happen if we were on the quest...?" Cloudypaw murmured thoughtfully. "We would become warriors." Adderpaw replied. "And face a lot of dangers!" Icebreeze added. Roseshadow's eyes narrowed, "Why are you asking?" She shrugged, and replied, "Why are you asking?" Cloudypaw met the warrior's sturdy gaze. They walked back to camp in silence, except for a yawn or two from Adderpaw. The moon's silvery light lit up the camp. Walking through the gorse tunnel, Icebreeze reported to Hazelclaw. Cloudypaw slunk back into her nest. She missed the warm body of her sister, Splashpaw, who was now the medicine cat apprentice. Now her nest was next to Thunderpaw's and Briarpaw's. Thunderpaw snored like thunder. Literally. Good for Cloudypaw, for once, he wasn't snoring. "Good night Adderpaw." She whispered, and drifted off to sleep. Chapter 5 - Adderpaw Category:Mistybird's Fanfics Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Fan Fictions